


Ecce homo

by Akaneee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaneee/pseuds/Akaneee
Summary: 121话后写给艾伦（但是伦真的太难了，我不行==Ecce homo 的意思是“看，这个人”  彼拉多指着耶稣所说





	Ecce homo

1\. 你的故事

周末的早晨，空气还很凉爽，阳光循着旧日轨迹照进屋里白墙的时候，医生照例被儿子惹火。在他的怒气掀翻房顶前，妻子沉着冷静地将上个月的账单摊开在桌上。早餐桌上的话题从儿子的教育转向猪肉的价格，妻子唠叨的同时往儿子的餐盘里夹了一长条培根，丈夫默不作声低头看报，儿子摇摇头，把餐盘推到一边，懒懒说着我吃完了，耷着眼睛站起来。眼镜下光芒一闪，刚刚被一串数字压塌的小火苗又蹿了出来，医生一把捏过账单朝他砸过去。纸团不偏不倚落在儿子身前尚未喝干的麦片碗里，医生知道妻子此时正怒视着自己，但是他已经忍无可忍，像儿子这么大的时候，自己已经开始在父亲的诊所里帮工，但这个小子，到现在还是身无所长，天天不知道在混些什么日子。

在这痛心疾首的指责面前，儿子坦坦然回答，我不想继承你从爷爷那里继承的诊所，没兴趣！我有自己的事情要做，你从来听不见我说话。

医生更加恼怒。你何时又听过我的话？你这个样子，以为能找到工作？

妻子用尽全力把剩下的麦片倒进水槽，尽可能发出尽量大的声响。我每天辛苦记的账，现在没了，一个字都没了，反正，这也不是什么大事，这个家里也没人关心，我知道根本就没人在乎！

砰砰砰，临街的窗玻璃被扣响。有人在叫女主人的名字。砰砰砰，又是清脆的声音。

妻子只得拉开水槽上方的窗帘，一张小小的笑脸出现在窗户外面——黛娜——脸颊圆圆的她一边做着嘴形、一边指着房门。儿子立刻跑向她指的方向。

这短暂的家庭冲突被短暂地忘记。他们互致了拥抱，在门厅抖落下一整个清晨的寒雾。格里沙医生从厨房走出来，问起正在医院疗养的父亲。菲并不回答，藏在背后的双手伸出来，手心里是一只彩色纸板叠的小飞机。儿子惊喜得双眼放光。厨房里再次传出煎培根的香气，穿着围裙的黛娜探出头来，责备起丈夫还未邀请妹妹进屋来共进早餐。

但谁会在清晨造访？谁会穿越空无一人的街道？她为什么而来？没有人问，也没有人想知道。父亲把妹妹拉进屋，儿子在门厅挂好姑姑的外套，他要去关门，然后却停住手。

“吉克？” 儿子仿佛听见有人在叫自己。他回头去寻找父亲的身影，而父亲正站在门廊尽头，也正看着自己，他仿佛在问，你为什么不关门？外面有什么人在等着我们吗？

那里确实站着一个人。这个人拄着拐杖，安静地站在街边，左膝下面系着空荡荡的裤腿。他头发很长，乱糟糟的，胡子拉喳；有绷带缠住了他一只眼睛，而剩下那一只眼睛正一眨不眨望向医生的家门。这个人的眼睛里空空荡荡，就像周末清晨空空荡荡的大街。

医生忽然走到门口，同时意识到整个街区安静得出奇，没有早起的摊贩，没有穿梭的送奶工，也没有出来散步的独居老人。他记得是应该有的。此时在身后，妻子在问他怎么还不关门，儿子正和妹妹往屋里走，而这个人正撑着拐杖一步一步靠近自己。

他投下的影子盖住了医生的身体。格里沙感觉烦躁难安，双腿却半步也无法挪动。

这个人已经靠近他的家门，站在他的身旁。“你没有开始你的故事。” 这个人贴近他，“父亲。”

像有一柄尖刀从头顶刺入，格里沙似乎听到了自己从内部轰然坍塌的声音。他努力睁大眼睛，他觉得自己的镜片很清晰，阳光清淡又明亮，街道整洁又漂亮。这似乎给了他力量，让他撑在门框上。“这就是我的故事。” 格里沙坚持。

家里时常吵闹不休，人活着有各种烦恼，各种不如意。儿子不愿完成自己的期待，妻子一味偏袒，父亲疾病缠身，妹妹虽然是天使一般的人，但却时时望向远方天空，现实中的烦忧难以与她分享。但这就是格里沙的故事。格里沙很确信。

这个人打断他。“你有眼睛，那就去看。你有耳朵，那就听我说。”

“你快走吧。” 格里沙伸手要推他，“我不认识你。”

但是这个人捏紧他的手腕甩开，另一只手还近乎粗鲁地扯下了他的眼镜；格里沙还没来得及抗议，他又把这副使用经年的眼镜扔到地上，一脚踩得粉碎。这个人既无歉意、也无致歉的意图，反而恼火地抬高声音。“睁开眼睛，睁开眼睛格里沙。你的世界是死的。全死了。这个故事里全是死者。睁开眼睛看一看吧，雷贝利欧空无一人。”

破碎的镜片映着街景。房屋，窗户，空中停滞的飞鸟。雷贝利欧空无一人。

格里沙突然捂住双眼，推开他跑出家门。街道在他身后裂开大缝，张开大口吞噬倒向地底的房屋。大地陷落，只余留了他家房舍下的地基，但是这屋子发出朽坏的声音，发出悲痛的呼喊。这个家正在一块砖一块瓦地坍塌。

这个人仍然安静站在街边，直到看见另一人从废墟的烟尘中跪坐而起。吉克看到了身边的母亲和姑姑，但他看不清碎石之下她们的脸。

“你应该开始你的故事。” 这个人继续说着，然后他转过身，一瘸一拐地迈向正在撕裂大地的、空空荡荡的深渊。

2\. 我的故事

蓝眼睛的少年正在燃烧，火焰一样的金发消融进火焰，蓝眼睛的少年从漆黑空洞的眼窝里重新获得光，他低下头，发现自己的阴影正笼罩地、海、与沙丘。

人世间，蝼蚁。从这样的高度看下去，人的呼吸太过微弱，几乎注意不到。当时间被拉到无限长，让无数人挤在几千几万年间，他们的呼吸也就是海面鼓起的风，无从分辨。这就是你眼中的世界。

蓝眼睛的少年看见有巨人从海上来。他裹挟着洋面上的腥红浮油迈向滩涂，污迹沿着他的背脊和小腿浸润了白沙。他坐下来，垂下头，慢慢缩紧。

从里面挣扎而出的人扯掉所有附着，很快从这个巨大的身体上脱离。浪头冲起的泡沫尚且会短暂留在沙滩上，但那满是血污的身体却已在细沙之间消失无踪。

“你只有一个人，阿尔明。” 岸边的艾伦低垂着头，蓝眼睛的少年只看得到他深红的眼纹。“也许你现在就可以烧死我，但是然后呢？” 他的声音或许是挑衅的，但那是一种疲惫的挑衅。

千万超大巨屹立在海岸边的山崖，像是马上就要刺破天顶，把罩在这地海之上的所有东西都戳出来，也许星辰都会变成陨石、变成硫磺味的火球砸向地面，带来地震海啸，带来悲号苦痛；又或者，他们也是古老故事里撑起苍穹的支柱，于是大地上才有人生活，也有人死去。海水不间断地起伏，把残躯、衣物和钢铁带上岸、然后又卷走，有一些留了下来，有一些伴随潮汐浮向更远的地方。时日将尽，夜晚将掩盖它们的居所。那些军舰的残骸大概一时还冲不掉，它们也许会留在那里很久，锈蚀掉，衰坏掉，舱室和栏杆会长满水草，鱼虾与旧日的兵士一样在里面穿行。

艾伦在沙滩上朝前走，半卷的裤腿浸在暗红的海里。“你记得我们第一次来这里吗？”

蓝眼睛的少年想，那时候海是蓝的。他弯下腰，伸出手，将水里的艾伦握起来放在掌心。艾伦没有动，没有说话，岸边的千万超大巨仍岿然屹立在山崖。他真的相信我不会杀他。阿尔明感到一阵心慌。

艾伦扶着超大巨的手指站起来，深深凝视着地平线上的血红夕阳。“如果不是你，阿尔明，” 艾伦仍有些疲惫，“我走不到这里来。如果不是要看海的话。你根本不知道前面是什么，但确实是你，指给我前面的道路。然后，就是我的故事。”

超大型巨人手上不由得用上了力，拇指抵住艾伦的脖子。艾伦勉强摇着头，岸边的超大巨仍旧沉默着站立。

“你生气是对的。” 艾伦拨开他的手指，缓缓坐下，“你从未指给我毁灭的道路。那是你不知道的道路。” 他像是有些烦闷，“我告诉过你，那时候我并不是第一次来这里。在我眼里，这里早就是一片血红色，就跟现在一样。那片血红夕阳落尽时，与我同名的那个人坐在这里，对父亲说，如果要拯救三笠阿尔明还有大家的话，我就要继续前进。”

又说这种话，谁要你拯救啊？

“那就别挡着我。” 艾伦忽然收束目光，这让蓝眼睛的少年忍不住在空洞的眼窝后面微微闭眼。我大概明白了，艾伦。你知道我在想什么，你也知道我没法杀你。

而艾伦颇不高兴地看着他。“我知道你不是来杀我的。阿尔明不会一个人跑到这里来做一些没可能的事。” 他嘲讽的语气更加明显，“我猜对了吧，又是这样，来找我——谈一谈？永远都是，谈一谈。”

他半长的头发盖在耳边，一身兵团制服齐整熨贴，没有一丝褶皱，也没有松开一处系扣；他全身整洁，只在裤脚那里有微湿的红痕，只像是无关紧要的花边。蓝眼睛的少年不由得想，这就是你眼中的世界，但为什么自由闻上去满是尸体的味道？

艾伦显得更加不耐烦。“一代又一代人逃跑。不能再逃跑下去。我理解了，我就能做到。如果这样的世界终有一天要毁灭，那该我去做。” 他收回放在巨人掌中的手，再次站起来。“阿尔明，我没有时间跟你谈。你站在这里，我很困扰，但你不能一直这样困扰我。”

但是你还没有跟三笠说清楚……

“又有什么可说的？”

阿尔明惊诧又难过，虽然这事实摆在他面前已经许久，他还是无法不惊诧不难过。他没有成百上千年的记忆，没有在造物的起始与末端看到过非凡景象，他只有一种时间、一条命、一颗脑袋，但对于一个人来说那也足够了。对于理解仅仅是一个人来说也足够了。看这个人，看眼前这个人，在另一个夕阳下，他会说我希望你们活得长。

“我现在也是这样想。”

我当然知道，艾伦。蓝眼睛的少年忽然有一种不忿。因为你自觉得比我们强？因为你自觉得能够替我们做决定？艾伦，如果你要义无反顾地往前，但我们就站在这里？要知道，你从世界里取走的生命，世界会想要取回来。你如何躲得开死者的愤怒？无论是惩罚、还是罪过，至少，我、三笠、还有大家……

艾伦听不下去了。“那不叫惩罚，只是结果而已。罪过也无所谓。”

蓝眼睛少年的头脑中此时读不出任何声响。

“这罪过是我的，不是你们的。你没资格要。” 他烦躁地转头，“我需要这罪过，我不愿意分享。”

血海中的超大型巨人慢慢伏下身，艾伦早已跳下去，蓝眼睛的少年从空洞的眼窝里仰望着辉煌晚霞。

你在发疯，艾伦。他转头看着儿时伙伴。这话他说过了，但是他还想继续说，遭拳头也好、遭嘲讽也罢，他还是要说。

艾伦正从浅滩往岸上走，沙子有些硌脚，海水不时带来徽章和硬币。他驻足良久后终于回过头。“这是该做的事。是正确的。我不能让所有的牺牲白费。”

庞大的身躯无比缓慢地压上沙滩，艾伦站在他后面，看着超大型巨人沮丧地垂下头。他便走到他旁边拍了拍他的小臂。

艾伦，我没有办法理解你。很抱歉，我做不到。我可以原谅你，我想三笠也可以。但也请你原谅我不能理解你。我拒绝去理解你。

超大型巨人空洞的眼中好像涌出了一些泪，晃得艾伦有些恍惚。

“我很高兴，阿尔明。”

他也转过头去，看着艾伦把手肘撑在沙地上，也仰望起这最后的余晖。艾伦没有张口，但他听到了艾伦的声音。

擦掉眼泪吧，该做的已经做完了，以前的事都过去了。新世界里不再有旧的悲哀，过去已经燃烧殆尽，鲜血把漫长的时间冲刷进大海。飞鸟走兽已经吃尽血肉，享受了它们的盛筵。新的世界会有新的悲哀，但那已是另外的故事。

蓝眼睛的少年沉思许久。他不太确定地用手指触到艾伦的头顶。

或许是吧，但我们身在何处？新的世界或旧的世界，我们正走在哪条路上？你看，我本来是来带你走，我甚至本来是来杀你的。而我之所以会来，就是因为我知道我做不到这些事，艾伦，我根本做不到。故事正在发生，又该怎么讲述？只有当故事结束的时候，滞留在世界的记忆才会被迫讲出那些无法讲述的故事。

艾伦站起来，迈入清澈晶莹的蓝色大海，然后他转过身，蓝色的海风吹起他半长的头发，艾伦指向前方，他问阿尔明，他问他知不知道海的另一边是什么。海水从阿尔明手中的海螺里流出来，流出一根垂直坠落的红线，他看向艾伦的眼睛，忽然发不出声音。

3\. 另外的故事

巨人只是一种说法。一个骇人听闻的比喻。巨人是人的内心不能跨越的恐怖。我们有时也许需要这种恐怖，但内心的图景不等于现实。巨人并不真的存在。没有这种东西。这个世界上没有乐园，没有墙，没有墙外的人。没有那一天，没有希干希纳。没有士兵和战士。没有调查兵团。没有巨木森林里的利威尔班，没有拉加哥村，没有失去了立体机动的人和耗尽瓦斯的人，没有玛利亚城墙下的冲锋。

没有所有人的牺牲。所有叫得出名字和叫不出名字的牺牲。

韩吉在最后一份调查报告末尾第一次工工整整地签上自己的名字。她把它装进文件夹，标注上日期和序号，忽然止不住开始狂笑，笑得蜷缩在椅子上。她应该把这份报告送到团长那里，也就是说，这份报告该由她自己来看。除了她自己以外不再会有任何签名，除了她自己以外不再会有任何目光。韩吉把封口好好地贴上，然后把报告扔进了垃圾桶。原本是她自己的一点任性，她想自己再也无法继续这场所谓探索世界真相的游戏。真相并不是一个摆在什么地方、即使是很远很远的地方、然后等着你费尽心思挖掘出来捧在手心里玩赏的东西。真相是活的，要吃人。

但也比虚假好。比看不见真相好。韩吉觉得无法容忍自己在时间中留下虚假的见证，她立刻又从垃圾桶里抓出那份文件，一条一条撕得粉碎。她站起来，推开窗，将手中纸屑抛向混乱的街道。漫天的白色纸片像大雪一般模糊了她的视线，短暂挡住了奔跑的人群以及吐火的枪口。地与海腾起烈火，人与人彼此相杀，原来这才是调查兵团最终的发现。

总得有人站在这个位置上，总有一天会轮到你，韩吉·佐耶。

“团长。” 

韩吉发现自己正走在幽深的螺旋状楼梯中，一步一步拾级而下。“团长。” 她登时定住，对着漆黑砖墙喊了一声埃尔文。

墙里似乎浮动着埃尔文的声音，他在说，你看到了吗？他在说，你看到谁是我们的敌人了吗？

“团长。”

那声音再次传来，韩吉把手指抠进砖墙，她想拽住自己，想让自己停下脚步。但墙体和楼梯像热蜡一样软而韧地向下沉陷，带着她的身体一步步下坠，坠向那声音深处。

“团长，我知道你想说的话。我们的敌人是巨人吗？不是的，你想告诉那个我，人才是人的敌人。只有人才能是人的敌人。但我走到了比你的梦想更远的地方。我站在海滩上，正在回答你，团长，我们的敌人是所有人，是整个世界。没有别的办法，无路可走。”

韩吉感觉双腿都被逼仄的砖墙压制住，再也迈不出半步。她被夹在中间，柔软的墙包裹着她缓慢而温和地坍塌。韩吉早已分辨出了是谁的声音，所以在脚底重新变得坚硬、墙体重新退出缝隙、高耸幽深的螺旋楼梯重新出现在身后时，她并无半分诧异。

前方是一排铁围栏。她知道他被关在其中一间里面。那个已经长得比自己高大健壮的青年正撑着洗脸池，看着镜中的自己。他束起了长发，袒露着上身，囚室上方冰爆石透出的光照在他的后背，照出一种不太真实的感觉，仿佛他是一块岩石，一座空心雕像，一种与这副躯体无关的存在。

“艾伦，你为什么要跟我说话？” 韩吉走上前，看到自己的半边脸印在镜子里面。

艾伦挑起眼，严峻地看着镜中的她。“是你来找我的。” 他转过身，“团长。” 他面对着铁围栏，韩吉一时间愣住。“我本已无话可说，不想讲述任何故事。”

“埃尔文。” 韩吉立刻接上话，“你想到了埃尔文。”

“不，是你。是你想到了埃尔文团长。” 艾伦嗤笑一声，带着几分倦意倚靠洗脸池边缘。“那些死去的人才是最好的人，最可称赞的人。对你来说是这样，韩吉团长。但你还是不肯就这么算了，你看着未来，那里有你坚信的东西，也有死去的所有人坚信的东西。”

你在嘲讽什么，艾伦？韩吉握紧铁栏，闭上眼，然后又放开手，缓缓睁眼。

“所以你无法往前走。” 艾伦迫近上前，“你无法战斗，韩吉。你幻想自己可以甩开所有牺牲，你幻想这或许是大梦一场。但是你做不到，你太聪明却又太善良，你做不到。那些牺牲刻在你身上。”

韩吉尖刻地笑了一声。她想说你根本不曾了解我。而艾伦仍在抓着铁栏自说自话，“……利威尔兵长，他也善良到让人吃惊。很多人都拥有善良，无害的善良，软弱的善良。但你们是拥有力量的人，韩吉，你们却仍是这样让人吃惊的好人。你们这些怪物。我根本就不是一个怪物，我做的是该做的事。是你们太奇怪了。”

韩吉扶了扶眼镜，然后背靠着铁栏笑得浑身剧烈抽搐。门锁摇摇晃晃，撞出空洞而清晰的回声。“你在学什么人说话吗，艾伦？这么故作高深的样子，听听，什么话，利威尔大概会笑死。善良？你说那家伙善良？”

“你们该杀了我。” 艾伦的脸上纹丝不动，“韩吉，许多牺牲都白费了。我不是你们想要的那个人。”

收住笑之后，韩吉像是一下变得疲倦。“是你远离了我们，艾伦，不必这样夹枪带棒。要指责、要算总账，你倒是最没资格的那个。”

艾伦轻蔑地摇头。“指责？韩吉，你没有理解。我现在把自己置于自己的掌控中。以前的事都过去了。我会复原，我会完好如初，这是巨人之力。你懂吗？” 艾伦忽然冲上前摇晃起铁栏，“你想搞明白巨人，这就是答案，懂吗？我懂得抛弃，不会让记忆来损害我。”

他的眼睛里绽放出晶莹剔透的光点，手上死死掐住了韩吉的脖子。他说我要战斗，战斗。韩吉说不出话，只感觉全身的血液仿佛顺着足底流出，蔓延向整个地下监牢。囚室里红光闪烁，鲜血灌注进狭窄甬道，呛得她几乎没法呼吸；韩吉迷迷糊糊地想着我怎么会有这么多血呢，我的血竟然足以淹死我自己？

突然涌进喉咙的大股空气和头顶的撞击让韩吉痛得连声大叫，一睁眼她看见了利威尔狰狞的脸。“你可真是个怪物。” 她发觉利威尔虽然拧着自己的肩膀，脸却朝着围栏里面。

铁门被打开了，艾伦被许多双手压向地面，脸颊被挤压得变形，但他还在挣扎着冲自己喊。“为了你们的前行，杀了我，杀了我啊！” 来来往往的制服上，自由之翼被涂上了一层幽蓝色泽。

“宪兵团会接管他。” 利威尔转头对着韩吉，“你要去看吗？我想你应该会感兴趣？”

韩吉挣扎着爬起来，奋力跑向被宪兵团拖走的艾伦，利威尔跟在她身后，连声咒骂。

她就这样听着甬道里空洞的脚步声往前跑，直至跑到幽蓝空旷的尽头，艾伦正是在那里，跪在高耸的巨石上，双手被悬空缚住。利威尔抢在她前头，推开宪兵团的人，直直走到艾伦跟前，掐着艾伦的下巴强令他抬起头。

“你最后，还有什么要说的吗？”

韩吉走上前，站在利威尔旁边俯视着艾伦。

艾伦也看着他们。“加入调查兵团是我儿时的梦想。” 他几乎动情，几乎像在求饶，“但我不应该穿着这身军装。我不应该穿任何军装。你们有同伴，我没有。我已经不打算服从，那我为什么要穿上军装？”

“你现在确实没有穿。” 韩吉随即指出。

艾伦似乎没有察觉出她的幽默感。韩吉不由失望地想，他一向幽默感很差。

“你们还记得怎样救了我吗，韩吉？兵长？” 他忽又低叹着气，嘴角现出一道红痕，血丝垂直坠向地面。艾伦吐出一颗牙齿。利威尔抽刀的速度比韩吉的脑子转得还快。

山洞开始摇晃，亮闪闪的蓝色石屑纷扬下落。艾伦已崩掉脚铐。“我曾是调查兵团押下的赌注，关于未来的赌注，” 他直起身，喉咙抵上刀锋，“但我却意味着调查兵团的失败。那些向着世界的前行、代表着人类勇气与骄傲的前行已经走到尽头。” 他扯掉手腕上的锁链，双手抓紧利威尔的刀刃，“调查兵团为的是世界，我却是为了人心。”

韩吉忽然从利威尔手上抢过刀，那柄专门用来砍巨人的刀。“因为调查兵团就是要去不断失败啊！” 韩吉冲他大喊，“艾伦，你有你的胜利，我也可以放下手，承认自己的失败！我身后，站着埃尔文，站着米可，站着利威尔，站着活着和死去的所有人！” 韩吉朝着他的心脏砍下去，浑身是血的艾伦再一次跪下来，隐约听得到他的笑声。“为了人类的胜利，献上你的心脏！为了所有人的牺牲，献上你的心脏！”

对的，对的。艾伦的目光好像在鼓励她。给我看另外的故事。

但在同时，韩吉却朝着倒伏在鲜血里的艾伦跪坐在地。她嘶哑着说巨人根本不存在，你们看。她一刀一刀扎下去，飞腾起来的血珠溅满她的脸，糊满她的眼镜。血红色使她什么也看不清。你们看啊，你们看啊，我们不需要了解巨人，我们离巨人好近，就像这刀口与血肉那样近，当我们离得这样近的时候，你们看啊，他就只是这个人。这个拥有最强大力量的巨人，如果他躺在人的世界里，被刺穿心脏之后流尽鲜血，到最后也只是一滩腐肉。你们看啊。

4\. 无法讲述的故事

路上会不会有大海？

吉克承认他没想过。这个念头冒出来的时候，他发现他们确实站在海边，仿佛滞留在世界的记忆迫切地想要讲述无法讲述的故事。

“你什么都可以抛下，艾伦，但是为什么你的记忆还不肯走？”

艾伦凝神观察着他，像是在想着什么，又像什么也没有想，而只是在确认他的容貌、他的衣着、他的声音。吉克看到自己的身影被海浪冲到脚边，一时间他也有些认不出自己。微鬈的头发搭在额头，干干净净的一张脸，干干净净的一双眼睛。

“你在问我？” 艾伦跪坐在岸边，手指插进沙子，两侧的长发垂落在海水上。他很快挖出一只海螺。

吉克侧过身，斜眼瞥了一阵艾伦，然后也回身蹲在他旁边。“我曾梦见地面在震动，街道两旁的房屋落到地底下，我家的屋顶塌了，整座房屋垮下来，变成一片废墟。有个人站在废墟外，我一边哭一边杀死了他。” 他仔仔细细看着艾伦的脸，“那个人是你。”

“你没有。” 艾伦抬起头，语气斩钉截铁，“是我自己走到这里。你没有资格杀死我。”

“艾伦，” 吉克抓住他手上的海螺，“海的另一边是什么？”

海水里发出一声闷响。艾伦挣开吉克的手，百无聊赖似的把这个海螺扔了出去。他说海的那边也有记忆在。仇恨，过往，争斗，肮脏的利益，到头来总是这些事。这些记忆哪里肯安安分分、规规整整、停留在一个你安放的位置上？它们吵翻了天，拼命要比较谁的嗓门更大。

“是你的敌人？”

艾伦摇头。“我没有敌人。”

“没有吗？全世界都被你忘记了？至少看看身边吧，站在你面前的是谁？”

而艾伦只是摇头。“你很奇怪。你是谁？我认不出你。”

吉克一脸颇可玩味的表情。“这倒是没想到……那么艾伦，你还认得出自己吗？” 他不由得注意到艾伦的白色底衫和黑色外袍上溅满了血。那血迹很新，海水洒在上面，晕出一团团清淡的红。

艾伦还是摇头。“我对自己不感兴趣。我知道自己在做什么，别的事我不感兴趣。”他略停了停，然后又点点头，似乎是在肯定自己头脑里的想法，“在我死之前，在我死之后，都没有区别。”

“如果故事没有开启，你没有出生在这个世界上，或者你在醒来之前已经死去……” 吉克不无嘲弄地看着他。

艾伦笑了，凝望着他的脸。“那这个世界仍然会毁灭，这个世界衰颓着病死，摊开流着脓发着恶臭的尸体。”

吉克的耐心似乎终于耗尽，他提着艾伦的衣领把他拉起来，两人的胸口狠狠撞在一起。艾伦显得很吃惊，几乎不知道该做出什么样的反应。“我是可以理解你的人。我是被你背叛的人。我是你的亲兄弟和敌人。你还想假装认不出我？” 吉克挥舞着拳头，艾伦的后背砰砰作响。他无法不生气，但是吉克的手又卡在他耳后，再狠狠用额头撞上去。艾伦又气又痛，终于开始认真回击，但吉克对他的拳打脚踢毫不在意，生硬的撞击声仍然回荡在两人耳中。

血从额头流下，使得两人的面孔都变得狰狞。艾伦仰躺在沙滩上，大口吸着气，沙子沾满他的衣服，沾满他的身体，又同脸颊上的血珠混在一起。他稍微侧了下头，透过血红的视野看到吉克躺在不远处，他的脸上也糊着血和沙子，灰扑扑的衬衫和臂章上也落满了湿润海沙。

“我都认不出你了。” 他低声说着，抬起手腕压着额头，望向低低的、有明亮光路汇集的天空。

吉克长叹一声，也抬起双手捂在脸上。沙子抚净了血水和伤痕。

“我不理解你，艾伦。你想要什么？要原谅吗？要惩罚吗？要罪过吗？”

他忽然露出天真的微笑。他说为了妈妈，我必须出生在这个世界上。我曾经有一个美丽的妈妈，她的皮肤有雨后的香气，她的头发跟云一样蓬松，她的眼睛如同晨星。他说一切都做完了。他抬起手指，沿着光路划出一道痕迹。

“我理解。” 吉克回答。

艾伦坐起身，蓝色的大海映在他眼中。他不知道自己还有没有眼泪，但是他想痛哭，想叹息，因为他一一认出了他们，他们就站在这里，每一个人，海这边和海那边的人，他们就站在他的记忆和身体中，于是他根本一个字也无法开口讲述，于是他只能开口大笑。

吉克问他笑什么。

“你说过只有我们能互相理解，” 艾伦抹了一把干燥的眼睛，“我觉得你未必能，” 他的目光里有几分灵动的狡黠，“但是我可以允许你来理解我。就一次。”

他站起来，展开双臂，颇为沉稳地朝吉克走去。一个无限接近于拥抱的动作。而这个动作停滞下来是瞬间发生的事。艾伦把手指抠进了咽喉然后顺势掰开了锁骨。骨头从绞结处脱离，撕开皮肤和血管，声响钝而滞重。艾伦早甩开湿红的衣服，此时袒露出浅褐色的上身；因为用力，他脸上浮着一层浅红，使得本就细致的五官更添了些柔和。当他的眼尾忽地上扬、绿色瞳孔伴着光路散出耀目锋芒，艾伦的双手从锁骨拉向胸腔，手臂肌肉鼓起，看得出正在向着两侧用力。最后他终于崩开了自己的肋骨。

“我没有心脏可以献上。” 

肋骨像牢笼圈住干涸的身体，那里面空空荡荡。吉克的喉咙里发出嘶喊。看，看这个人，他已没有心脏可以献上。

End.


End file.
